After Dawn
by Misty Rain II
Summary: A fan-made aftermath story based on all the endings of Until Dawn. Covered: No Survivors, Only Mike, Only Emily #1, Only Sam. *Until Dawn belongs to Supermassive Games. Rated T for language and violent themes. May go to M. Updates will vary. Cancelled due to lack of motivation for Until Dawn. Sorry!*
1. No Survivors

It was 10:00 a.m. News vehicles and helicopters scattered all around Mount Washington, reporting of a mysterious transmission and found no survivors. What was once a comfy family lodge owned by the famous Washington family was now ashes. A female reporter was in front of the burnt building with a microphone in her hand.

"Larry, apparently what we see here is what's left of the Blackwood Pines lodge," she stated as she moved away for the camera to view. "The Washington family states that their only living child, Joshua Washington, was inviting his friends to honor his sisters' deaths. It's assumed that..." She paused to clear her throat. "It's assumed that...Joshua and his friends all...died. Police are currently looking for any of the bodies in the ash and everywhere else around here to see if anybody didn't die in the fire. We'll back to this once we have found anything new. I'm Erin Yertistein at Mount Washington, Channel 3 News."

...

Later that day, in a home, a blonde-haired woman was on a phone with the police. Her husband and younger daughter were near her. The police man said in the phone, _"I am very sorry, Mrs. Miller...but we found the body of your son, Christopher."_ The woman began to breathe heavily, worrying her husband and younger child

"W-was he shot, officer?" she asked.

 _"No...he was beheaded. I am very sorry, m'am."_ She began sobbing and crying and hung up. Her husband knew what she was crying about and hugged her, shedding a few tears as well.

"Is big brother...dead?" the daughter whimpered. The man nodded and hugged her as she began crying.

...

In another home, a woman with light-brown hair was near a man with dark brown hair, who was on the phone with the police. The man grabbed his wife's hand tightly. _"Mr. Smith, we're sorry to say that your daughter is dead,"_ the policeman stated.

"No...Ash, she can't be," he muttered, making his wife worry.

 _"She is, Mr. Smith. She was beheaded. We cannot find her head. Like I said, we are very sorry for your loss."_ He hung up and turned to his wife.

"Is Ashley..." she muttered. He shook his head. She began to cry. "Not my little baby..." She cried on her husband's chest. "Not my little baby!" She sobbed. The man began to cry too as he tried to comfort his wife.

"Ash...he muttered in a sorrowful tone.

...

In yet another home, an Asian woman was on the phone with the police. Her husband, her younger Asian son, and two older Asian sons were near her, hoping Emily survived. _"Mrs. Yunohara, I'm sorry, but your daughter, Emily, is dead."_ Her jaw dropped.

"No, there's no way. My Emily would know how to be alive. My husband taught her!" the woman exclaimed.

 _"Forensic evidence proves that it's your daughter. Apparently, it looked like her eyeballs exploded. I'm very sorry, Mrs. Yunohara."_

She hung up and cried. "Not Emily!" she cried. "Not my sweet little blossom! Why?!"

The younger son began to cry. "Big sister's...dead" he asked as his lips started to quiver.

"No...Em..." muttered one of the older Asian sons. They both didn't like Emily, but now that she's dead, they both felt sad. The man hugged them and thought, _Damn you, whoever killed my daughter!_

...

At another home, a lonely black woman was on the phone with the police with a German Shepard next to her. She looked like she was about to cry. "Officer, you have to tell me that my Matt is okay," she muttered. "Please?"

 _"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hennerson, but we would be lying to you,"_ the officer replied. She began to sob.

"No...no..." she muttered in a shaky voice. "H-how did my M-Matt die?"

The policeman sighed. _"His body was hanging on a hook by his jaw,"_ he answered. She bawled. _"Like I said, we're sorry about your son, m'am. Even I was disgusted when I saw that."_

She sniffled and said, "Th-thank you, officer." She hung up and sat on the floor, crying. "No...God, why did this happen?! First John, now my little Matt..." The German Shepard comforted her by nudging his nuzzle on her face. She cried on the dog, which it didn't mind.

...

At yet another home, a man with blonde hair was on the phone with the police. His wife with blonde hair and their tween daughter was near him. _"Mr. Richards, I'm sorry, but your daughter, Jessica...is dead,"_ the policeman said.

"What?" the man asked, worrying his wife and daughter.

 _"It appeared that her jaw has been ripped off. We're very sorry, Mr. Richards."_ He hung up and turned to the rest of the family.

"Is Jessica...alive?" she asked.

Her husband sighed. "I wish, Linda. I wish." She began to cry. His tween daughter looked shocked.

"No! Not my little baby! No!" she cried.

"Calm down, Linda, calm down!" her husband said as he hugged her. "Just calm down..."

"How can I calm down when my daughter is DEAD?!" She sobbed. The tween girl didn't like her older sister, but now that she's dead...she felt bad, really bad. She felt a lump in her throat.

...

In a home, a man with yellow hair was on his phone with the police. His middle-schooler son was with him. _"Mr. Callister, I'm sorry to say that we can't find Samantha. It's possible she died in the fire at the lodge,"_ the policeman said. He looked like pained.

"What? No, she has to be alive! My daughter's an athlete, damn it!" he yelled. His son also looked pained and also looked like he was about to cry.

 _"We're sorry, but we have no trace of her around the mountain."_

"Come on, it's possible she's gone M.I.A."

 _"It's possible, but like I said, there's no evidence of her living, so we are assuming she died in the fire. I'm very sorry, Mr. Callister."_ He hung on him angrily.

"Dad?" the son asked.

"Your sister's still alive, just that the police is too lazy to find her." He stormed out of the room. The son shed a few tears. He liked his older sister, like she was a role model to him. Her being dead made him cry. He walked back to his room slowly.

...

In another home, a couple with brown hair looked saddened that their son has passed. The man had just arrived with his military uniform on. He was called by the police. His wife was holding his hand. _"Mr. Munroe, we're sorry, but it seems like we can't find your son, Micheal, outside of the lodge, so it's possible he died in the fire."_

"Are you sure? Have you not looked around more?" the man asked. "My son knows how to survive in the wilderness."

 _"We have found no evidence that Micheal is around the mountain, so it's assumed he died in the fire. I'm very sorry for Micheal, Mr. Munroe. To have your own son died when you're back from the military..."_ The man hung up and sighed. His wife looked at him worriedly. "Mike...he's...he's gone, Alice," he said to her.

"Micheal..." his wife whimpered. She then began sobbing. He hugged her and comforted her. However, he shed a tear himself, not believing that just when he comes back from war, his son was dead.

...

In the mansion of the Washingtons, Mrs. Washington couldn't stop crying. Mr. Washington looked pained. They both called the police and learned that Josh possibly died in the fire at their lodge. First, they both lost their only two daughter the year before, now their only child was dead. They both don't know what to live for since their family was dying. It always seemed like everyone close to them dies...

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Mrs. Washington cried. Mr. Washington grabbed her arm.

"No, Melinda, you can't do this," he said.

"Why, Bob? Our family is dying around us, like it's some sort of curse!" She sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't have bought that mountain."

"Honey, you wanted our own mini-winter resort-"

"But the man warned us, HE WARNED US, DAMN IT! There are other mountains we could have bought!"

"Melinda, you said the mountain looked 'perfect' and you didn't want any other mountain!"

"Yeah, that was BEFORE we were warned!" They both continued arguing. Then Mrs. Washington stopped and walked to a room.

"Melinda? Melinda, where are you going?" asked Mr. Washington. He began to walk to the room she was in. Before he stepped inside, he heard a gunshot. He gasped. "No, MELINDA NO!" He ran inside and saw his wife dead. A hole was in her head and a gun was in her hand. He began to cry and knelt over her. He carried her. "Mel? Mel, honey, no..." He sobbed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everything he had that was his source of love was gone. His greed and arrogance had gotten the best of him. Now he had no other reason to live. He picked up the gun his wife had and pointed it at his head. He shed his last tear and thought his last thought, _Everyone, I'm coming._ He pulled the trigger and fell on the ground, dead. The whole Washington family were all dead. They were an unfortunate family to begin with.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think so far? I don't have a PS4, so I don't have Until Dawn, but I've been watching Cryaotic's playthrough on it. Even though it's cliched as hell, something about the game made me like it and want to buy a PS4 so I can play the game. I seriously don't know.**

 **I decided to make this after seeing the many endings the game has. I wondered what would happen in the aftermath, so this was made!**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames allowed. I also update when I have the time, so I may post a new chapter a few days after or a few weeks after or longer. I also have other stories to update. *sweat-drops* But otherwise, review and follow/favorite if you're interested so far. You can ask me any questions about this through review or PM. I'll see you in the next chapter, which will be a Sole Survivor chapter!**

 ***EDIT: Changed the situation here because a guest had a problem with it. Also changed the names of the Washington parents 'cause I've done some research.***


	2. Sole Survivor-Michael Munroe

After the police were done interviewing Mike Munroe, they let him out of the police station. His lower half of his body felt numb since he was in icy-cold water in the mines. Outside, his mother was there, looking shocked and happy to see him. She quickly embraced him. "Michael!" she cried. "Thank god you're alright!" He smiled a little and hugged her back. She got out of the embrace and gasped when she saw his amputated fingers. "Oh my god! Your fingers! What happened?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "I might have caught my fingers in a bear trap," he replied. "I had to cut my fingers off."

"Oh, my poor little Michael..." she muttered, her hand holding his with the missing fingers. "But at least you're alive. I have something to show you at home."

"Wait, what is it?" he asked.

She smiled. "You'll see. Come in the car, Mike." He followed her and entered into a red four-door compact car. She drove it away from the police station.

...

Later, they arrived at their home and got out of the car. Mrs. Munroe opened the door and they both went inside. Mike sighed in relief. _Home, sweet home,_ he thought. "Mikey, it's nice to see you alive," said a fatherly voice. He froze and looked to see his father in a military uniform, smiling at him. His jaw dropped.

"Dad?" he asked in shock. He smiled and ran to him, giving him a big hug. Mike hasn't seen his father ever since he graduated middle school. Now, he's very happy to see him after all the shit he's been through. His father hugged back. "I'm so happy to see you right now..." He broke the hug.

"And I'm happy to see you alive, Michael. We got a call from the police about what happened to the lodge your mother told me you were going to." Mr. Munroe's hands touched Mike's face. "Ooo, it must've been really bad back there."

Mike half-smiled. "You could say that, dad..." His father then looked at his bandaged hand.

"Whoa. What happened?" he asked about Mike's fingers.

"Michael said his fingers was caught in a bear trap and he had to cut them off," Mrs. Munroe said.

"Damn, I'm sorry that happened to you, son." He placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Did your friends and girlfriend make it, Michael?" asked Mrs. Munroe. Mike's face shifted from relieved to sadness, which told both the parents something. Mr. Munroe squeezed his son's shoulder again. "It's okay. I feel your pain, Mike." He gestured him upstairs. "I know it's morning, but you look like you need a rest, so go to bed." Mike nodded as he left his parents and walked upstairs to his room. He jumped onto his bed, sighing in relief.

"Home, sweet home..." he muttered as he began to pull the blanket over him for warmth and closed his eyes. He suddenly saw Jessica. She was wearing a sparkly white ballerina uniform and had her hair in a bun. It was held by a sparkly white rose. She was looking up at Mike with a smile on her face. Now he remembered: It was the time he confessed his love to her. They have been hanging out with each other and...well, they had an affair with each other when he was in a relationship with Emily.

 _"Well Mike, whatcha wanna say to me?"_ she asked. _"I have to perform in a minute."_

 _"Uh...ah..."_ he stuttered in the flashback. _"Remember the time we...y'know...fucked?"_ She nodded casually. He bit his lip. _"Well, ever since then, I've been thinking about you a lot since then and I was wondering...if you can...if we can be together?"_ She gasped happily and embraced him so fast he almost lost balance.

 _"Yes!"_ she replied happily. _"I've been waiting for you to say that! The night was so magical..."_ He smiled and hugged her back.

 _"Jessica! Stop hugging him! You have half a minute until you get on stage!"_ yelled her instructor. She rolled her eyes at her and looked back at Mike with her smile back on her face.

 _"I gotta go. But can we go to Roland's after this?"_ she asked.

 _"Hell yeah! Who wouldn't go to Roland's?"_ he accepted.

The blonde-haired girl smiled brightly at him once again and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. _"Wish me luck, handsome."_ She then ran to the stage. The dark-haired man sat back in a chair with a grin plastered on his face. He's finally with a girl he actually likes. He even liked her before the affair. He just hoped she doesn't become what all his exs were like to him.

Mike smiled. "Jess..." he muttered. Just then, he saw Jessica getting pulled away by the fucking Wendigo. His smiled faded. "No..." She was screaming and then she was gone. "No, Jess..." Her jawless body then flashed on his mind, making him yell, "JESSICA!" and waking him up instantly. He panted and sat up. He began to cry and sob. "Jessica..." He put his hands on his face and wiped his tears. "Fuck..." The door to his room opened up to reveal both his parents.

"Michael...we heard you yell Jessica's name," Mrs. Munroe said. Just the sound of her name made him cry more.

"I was too late..." he whimpered. "I was too late to save her..." Both the parents came into the room and hugged him.

"It's okay, son. It's okay..." his father whispered, even though the situation wasn't okay, not for Mike. "It wasn't your fault."

"Oh, is it?" he retorted angrily. "What about what her parents are gonna say, huh? Especially her mom. She'll think it's _my_ goddamn fault Jessica died...which it is..." He sobbed again. His mother placed a kiss upon his forehead.

"Don't mind Linda, Mike," she said to him. "I never liked the woman anyway."

"Just try to remember the good things, Mikey. Try to not to remember what happened." He patted his son's head and smiled. "Now try to rest." He and his wife left their son in his room and closed the door. The 19-year-old male laid down on his bed, but didn't close his eyes.

The deaths he's seen at Blackwood Pines plagued him. He began crying when he remembered shooting his ex-girlfriend, Emily, right at her face. It was just because she was infected, right? He practically saved her from turning into a beast. But what will her parents think of him now? He did admit to the police that he shot her. He knew them well: They'll think it's his fault, even if their daughter had a chance to turn into a Wendigo. They're not better than Mrs. Richards. "Fuck..." he whimpered. "I'm so sorry, Em..."

Suddenly, a flash of Sam being impaled by the Wendigo flashed in his head. He owed her a lot for saving his ass from the Wendigo TWICE. But she had to risk her life just to save him. He hadn't thought much of her until she saved him twice. He owed her so much...

And Wolfie. That's what he decided to name the wolf he met at the Sanatorium. It didn't do much, but it did keep Mike company while he was in the Sanatorium. However, it had to sacrifice his life to save Mike when he moved when he was supposed to since there was a fucking Wendigo in the room. It was his fault Wolfie died.

Then he saw the monster gouging Ashley's eyes out...then Chris's head at the doorstep... "That fucking monster..." He sniffled. "At least it's fucking dead!" he angrily shouted as he punched a pillow. He sighed and began to sob again. "Why? Why does this have to happen to me...?" He then laid down and cried himself to sleep, experiencing a blank dream.

...

Mike was woken up by someone nudging his arm. He stirred and saw a blurred version of his father, who seems to be out of his military uniform. He dressed in a plain white shirt, blue jeans, and white socks. He sat up from his bed and blinked his eyes several times. "Afternoon, champ," Mr. Munroe said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you hungry?" He shook his head. "Alright, your mother made a couple of sandwiches for you when you get hungry." He sat beside Mike. "I'm so sorry you had to go through the shit that happened at that mountain."

Mike sighed. "Thanks, I guess." He looked at his father. "But I don't think it's as bad as the Middle East, dad."

Mr. Munroe scoffed. "No, Mike, it's just as bad. You think every little bad thing is going to end and everything will be okay from now on. But it doesn't. Instead, things get much worse. The enemy is more powerful...taking away the people you know..." He sighed deeply and stroked his chin. "I never wanted you to go through that shit, Michael. I just wanted you to have a good life. Shit like that makes you...it makes you insane. It makes you want to un-see everything you saw. Every bad little thing comes back and haunts you..." He trailed off as he saw his son looking worse. Mr. Munroe sniffed. "What I'm trying to say, Mike, is that we both went through the same shit...and we both wished it never happened." He began to shed a tear.

"H-hey, dad," Mike said, patting his back. "It's okay. I'm...I'm sure we can...live with ourselves now, somehow..."

"I haven't lost you, Mike, or your mother. You two are all I need to live with myself. Be glad you have your family, Mike. Without us, there wouldn't be a 'you'." Mike smiled a little. It's true. At least he still has his parents. Even though he and his mother were on some bad terms because he was a womanizer, he still loves her. And he was happy that his father was alive and he had always loved him. His mother supported him and he knows his father does too. He hugged him.

"Thanks, dad," he said. He hugged back. Mike broke the hug. "I'll just be staying here."

Mr. Munroe nodded as he got off of the bed. "Okay. I'll be downstairs with your mother if you need me." He patted his back and left the room. Mike then looked at a picture of him and Jessica smiling with each other on a drawer. He smiled at the photo. He suddenly felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He forgot he had his phone on him. He pulled it out and turned it on. The lock screen showed him and Jess making silly faces together. He chuckled a little and answered the call. "Hello?" he greeted.

 _"Michael? Is that you?"_ asked a familiar voice. His eyes widened. It could only be...

"Mrs. Richards?" he asked nervously. _How the hell does she know my number?!_ he thought.

 _"I got a call from the police saying you were 'too late' to save my little baby..."_ She sounded anything but merciful and calm. He swallowed.

 _Fuck..._ he thought.

 _"You were 'too late' to save my daughter, Michael?"_ she asked. He felt choked up. This was exactly what he doesn't want to happen. _"Answer me! You're her boyfriend! You were supposed to protect her! Why were you 'too late' to save her?!"_

"I slipped a couple of times, okay?! It was fucking snowing and icy on that mountain! What the fuck did you expect?!" he yelled at her. Nothing was heard for a couple of minutes. Then the phone beeped, making it seem like she hung up on him. He sighed and turned his phone off. The dark-haired man began to mourn again. What did he expect from Jess's mother? Jess said she never liked her that much anyway. But Jess is dead, and Mrs. Richards thinks it's his fault.

His phone then vibrated again. He saw the number on it, making his jaw drop. He knew the number...it was Emily's home number. He knew it. He knew this was going to happen. He reluctantly answered it and said, "Hello?" His voice cracked.

 _"Mike?"_ asked a guy's voice. _"Are you there? It's been awhile."_ He knew who was calling. It was Emily's older brother, Nathan. They both used to be friends in high school.

"Nate?" he weakly answered. He felt relieved her parents weren't the ones calling. "Hey...it has been awhile."

 _"Mike, I'm calling about my sister, Em. My parents wanted me to call you about this since they know you don't like them."_

Mike swallowed in fear. "Wh-why do you care about Em? I mean, last I checked, both of you weren't getting along."

 _"She's still my little sister, even if she's a bitch."_ He heard sighing. _"Anyway, my parents got a call from the police that you argued with her and shot her."_ Mike's breath was shaky then. He wanted to forget anything he's done with Emily now. Especially that one night... _"They said you shot her because she was 'infected'. By what exactly?"_

Mike let out a long deep sigh. "Nate, you have to believe me when I say that she was bitten by the Wendigo."

 _"Wendigo? What the fuck is that?"_

"Some freaking cannibal monster and when it bites you...it...you turn into one of them."

 _"Jesus Christ...a cannibal monster? Are you sure?"_

"I swear it's what it sounds like."

 _"God...Em turning into one of THOSE?"_ Silence came back for a minute, then Nate said, _"I think you did the right thing, Mike. I've seen enough zombie shows to know that."_

Mike smiled a little. "Thanks, man."

 _"Anytime. Also, I want to talk to you about one thing."_ Mike's smile then faded. _"A few nights ago, at the party..."_

 _Oh fuck no, please Nate,_ the dark-haired teen thought. _Not now!_ "Uh, Nate, no, we can't talk about it now. I'm still trying to recover."

 _"I'm just asking. What did you do with Em that night? She acted unusual when she went back home,"_ Nathan asked. His breath became shaky and he was ready to cry again. Then Nate said, _"You know what? Forget it. This isn't the time. I just hope you feel better, man."_ Mike relieved himself and replied, "Thanks, dude." He then hung up on him. He laid back down on his bed and tried not to think of Emily, only to fail at that. He loved Jess, but he had no idea if his feelings for Emily were either romantic or just pity and friendship. Ever since what happened after the party, he was thinking about her, but he was confused if he still had romantic feelings for her or not. The thought made him feel worse that she's dead now because he shot her. He tried his best not to think of her or Jess.

As days went by, Mike's house was swarmed with news reporters and even the parents of his parents. It was painful to encounter Sam's dad and tell him that she was impaled by the Wendigo. He encountered Ashley's parents and Chris's parents, telling them their horrible fate. Soon, he was assigned to a psychiatrist due to the memories of what happened at Mount Washington haunting him and even causing him to act different.

Mike hadn't attended college until he started taking anti-depressants assigned to him by his psychiatrist. However, the people who knew him on campus had reported him acting different than usual. He did suffer some of the side effects of his medicine, but dealt with it. He never looked for a relationship or even made new friends. He isolated himself from everyone else except when he had to go to his classes. He's still broken even since the night at Blackwood Pines on Mount Washington.

* * *

 **Alternatives:**

 _1\. If Mike hadn't touched the trap, his mother and father won't comment about his hand._

 _2\. If Jess died in the mines, Mike will not yell Jessica's name, not mention Jessica and Mrs. Richards to his parents and this will happen:_

 _"Michael? Is that you?"_ asked a familiar voice. His eyes widened. It could only be...

"Mrs. Richards?" he asked nervously. _How the hell does she know my number?!_ he thought.

 _"Michael...have the police told you about Jessica?"_ she asked.

"Uh, no..." He didn't see Jess at the police station, so he actually did figure that she was dead.

 _"She's_ dead _. Her jaw was ripped off."_ His heart dropped when he heard that. His eyes started to water up.

"What? B-but..." he muttered in a shaky voice.

 _"'But'? What do you mean by 'but', Michael?"_ Her tone changed from sad to demanding.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ he thought continuously. When he reached Jess, she looked bruised and hurt, but she was living and wasn't missing her jaw. She did drop from the elevator shaft, so he assumed she died by that. Now it turns out she didn't, but with a different price. "I-I ran after her. I finally found her in an elevator shaft, but she took a deadly drop down and I...I thought she was dead..." He felt his throat choke up as he trailed off.

 _"Oh my god..."_ she muttered in a shaky voice. _"A deadly drop?"_

"There hadn't been a way she would've survived that..."

He heard sniffling on his phone. _"Well, I should say thank you for trying to save my daughter. You are her boyfriend after all."_

He began to sniffle as well. "You're welcome, Mrs. Richards." She hung up on him. He put his phone away and began crying. "Jess..."

 _3\. If Emily died by the Wendigo or the ore grinder, Nathan will not call Mike and Mike will feel sorry for her assumed death._

 _4\. If Ashley died by the Wendigo in the mines, he will not mention her to her parents._

 _5\. If Chris never came back to the lodge, Mike will not visualize his head and will not mention him to his parents._

 _6\. If Wolfie didn't die, Mike will become curious if it's alive and found its pack. He'll feel a little happy thinking about it._

* * *

 **Sorry if this is abrupt, but I'm ending this chapter here. How was it? Sorry if this was too long for you to read.**

 **I have a headcanon that Mike and Emily did cheat on their lovers for each other, but it was unintentional. Details will be revealed when I do Emily's Sole Survivor chapter. But I don't know if I should do her's or Sam's chapter next. Expect Alternatives from now on as well.**

 **Review, follow, and favorite if you hadn't done so! I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 ***EDIT: Mentioned Chris and Sam more here because DessDragon says they were missing in this chapter.***

 ***EDIT #2: Made this chapter more detailed than before and added in Wolfie, Emily, and Sam in a little more detail.***


	3. Sole Survivor-Emily 1

***WARNING: LOOOONG chapter ahead, WAAAAY longer than Mike's. There's a Emily x Matt moment in this chapter as well as a long Mike x Emily flashback/smutish scene. Yeah, mind the smutish scene. It's my first time writing something like that. If you're not fond of that or those pairings, read with caution.***

* * *

When the police were done interviewing Emily Yunohara, they let her out of the station. She looked depressed when thinking about Matt. She had a feeling he was dead...and she loved him so much. Mike? He's hot, yeah, but he almost shot her for Christ's sake. And over a bite that wasn't even infectious! But now he's dead...

"Em!" cried out one of her's voice. She looked up and saw her brothers waiting for her outside of the police station. The 19-year-old smiled a little. She felt a little happy to see that her brothers actually cared about her. She guessed her parents were too busy to even care about her. Her younger brother, Daniel, ran to her and hugged her leg.

"Nee-san!" he cried out to her. She kept her small smile and patted her little brother's head. He was an annoying little brother to her, but deep down, she cares about him and was willing to help him and even stand up for him.

"Hey..." she replied to him weakly. Everyone walked to her. She looked at her two older brothers. "Why are you two here?" She never got along with her older brothers since they were oafish and reckless compared to her.

"You're our little sister, Em," Nathan answered. "We still care for you."

"Yeah, even if we're jerks," added Aaron. "We're all part of the family after all." She only smiled a little once again at them. Even though they were polar opposites, they had their moments when they don't pick on each other and all that.

"Come on Em," Nate said. "Let's go home." She nodded as everyone went into an expensive-looking sports car and drove away from the police station.

"Let me guess, mom and dad are at work, so they pretty much don't give a f-" She paused when she remembered Daniel being there. "Crap about me."

"Well, the police said they'll call them, so we have no idea," Aaron answered.

Emily suddenly felt a sting on her shoulder. She forgot about the Wendigo bite...and what happened because of it. She gripped on her shoulder. "Hey, do we still have that first-aid kit at home?" she asked.

"We should," Nathan replied while he was driving. "You do look a little hurt, Emily."

She sighed. "I also got my shoulder bitten," she added. The three brothers looked at her with puzzled faces. She knew why.

"Bitten? What's that supposed to mean?" Aaron asked. "Someone BIT you?"

She shook her head. "Okay, you guys have to believe me when I say this: Some THING bit me-th-the Wendigo!"

"Wendigo?" asked Daniel. "What's that?"

"It's...a monster. It's definitely not human and it definitely doesn't give mercy on you when you run away from it."

"Wendigo? That's what it's called?" Nathan asked. She nodded.

"Wait...I think I learned about them back in middle school," Aaron stated. "But I shouldn't say it in front of little Danny here."

The young boy pouted and crossed his arms. "I can handle big boy stuff, nii-san!" he retorted.

He chuckled nervously. "Very well."

"Yeah, they're...ugh, they're CANNIBALS in monster form!" Emily stated in disgust. "One of them...it was the one that bit me."

"What's a cannibal?" asked Danny, keeping his confused face.

"Cannibal monsters?" Nathan repeated.

"Yeah, I think Em's right," Aaron stated. "Those things have something to do with cannibalism."

"Jesus..." muttered Nate.

"I want to know what a cannibal is!" Danny demanded.

"Please, Danny, you don't want to know," Emily said to him. He pouted at her. This was the annoying part of him Emily dislikes.

"Wait...is the bite..." Nate asked as he trailed off with his sentence.

Emily knew what he meant and shook her head. "No. I won't become one of them, thank god," she answered.

"Yay! Emily's not turning into a monster!" Danny cheered. She chuckled a little, though the thought sickened her...

...

Later, everyone was at home. Since Emily's parents were actually rich (not as rich as the Washingtons though), it was a fancy-looking home. Everyone exited the car and went inside the home. Emily took a deep breath and exhaled, "Home, sweet freaking home..."

"Well, you should treat your shoulder with the first-aid kit in the bathroom," Aaron said.

"And when I get my shoulder treated, I need to take a hot shower," she added as she went upstairs to the bathroom. She gripped on her bitten shoulder as she entered the bathroom. She closed the door and removed her jacket. She then removed her turtleneck grey long-sleeved turtleneck, revealing her black bra and the long bite. It looked worse than she thought. "God..." she muttered in disgust as she looked at it closer with the bathroom mirror. She tried her best not to throw up.

She then opened the bathroom cabinet to find the first-aid kit. She found it, got it out of the cabinet, and opened it, revealing the supplies. She first took and ice pack and shook it until it felt cold. She then placed it on her shoulder, wincing a bit. She bit her lip as pain coursed through her entire shoulder.

After what felt like a while, the pain numbed, making her put the ice pack down and getting a roll of bandages. She bit on the front of the bandage as she rolled it up on her shoulder. It felt tight enough, so she took the front of the bandage off of her teeth and pressed it on the now wrapped bandage. She took the scissors and cut what was left of the bandage off, pressing the end onto the bandage. She put the supplies she took out back into the kit, closed it, and put it back in the cabinet.

The Asian female looked at herself in the mirror again, making sure the bandage was tight. She looked at the bruise she had on her forehead. She touched it, only to wince in pain. It didn't hurt if nothing touching it, she assumed. She sighed and looked down at the porcelain sink. She suddenly started to remember something. It took place a few nights ago. It was a party hosted by no other than Nate himself in an abandoned frat house. He'd let anybody into the party. There was music, dancing, chatting, drinks...

 _She was in the bathroom at the time. She was adjusting her hair a little. She thought her hair looked off, so that was why she wanted to adjust it. She wore a black and white strapless party dress that hugged her chest and waist. She wore black high heels that showed her toes. She had red lipstick on her lips._

 _Suddenly, someone opened the door, making her shoot back a little. It was Matt, her current boyfriend. He wore a white wife beater shirt, blue jeans, and tennis sneakers. She smirked at him and playfully punched his chest, making him chuckle. "Matt, you jerk," she playfully said. "I was going to punch you in the face." She only dated Matt for two reasons: One, she's rebounding pretty hard after Mike broke up with her. And two, she's trying to make Mike jealous so they could get back together. However, she began to warm up to him. They had some intimate moments from time to time and it was amazing how devoted he is to her._

 _"Aw c'mon, Em, I'm not a bad guy!" he said happily as he kept smiling. Em knew he was drunk. She could smell the alcohol in his breath and he acted different than usual. Though, he wasn't really the guy that loves to drink. Someone must've to pressured him to drink somehow. "'Ey! Have you tried out the vodka Nathin brought? Goddamn, I want to drink that erryday!" His slurred speech made her laugh. She doesn't really drink unless it's a drink she's interested in drinking._

 _He suddenly scooped her up by her butt, startling her in a good way. "Hey!" she shouted, smiling. She playfully punched his chest again. "Put me down!"_

 _"Nuh-uh!" Matt playfully retorted to her as he carried her out of the bathroom. "You look damn purty, Em. Y'know that?" She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly. He kissed her back. The kissing then became more passionate. The athletic male pinned her against the wall, still carrying her by her rear end. He used his tongue to explore her mouth, making her moan. He gripped harder on her butt, suddenly making her stiff. She broke away from him and he looked confused at her. Then it changed to realization._

 _"Oh, sorry 'bout that," he apologized. "Ya got a nice ass though." She smiled at him again and kissed him softly again. He let her down and kissed her back once again. As she broke the kiss again, she asked, "Do you feel like dancing?"_

 _He smiled once again. "Hell yeah! Let's go!" They then walked together back to the living room, where the party actually was._

Emily smiled at that memory. It was too bad it was the only good thing that happened that night. There was later when the party ended. Nate couldn't find Mike and Emily decided to go look for him.

 _"What about Matt, Em?" Nate asked, being mostly sober. "He's still in the mood to party."_

 _In the background, Matt yelled, "WHOOOO!", waving a bottle of beer around. "PAAAAAARTAAAAAY! Wait, where's erryone goin'? C'mon! The party just started!"_

 _She laughed stoically at Matt's attitude. "You know where his dorm is," she said to him. "I'll find Mike and get him out of here before you know it."_

 _Nathan nodded. "Whatever you say, sis." He then walked to Matt and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Matt. Let's go."_

 _"Wait, where're we goin'?!" Matt asked grudgingly. "I don't wanna leave this party!" The two exited the frat house, leaving Em alone in the now trashed living room. She began to look for Mike._

 _"Mike?" Em called out. "Micheal, are you here?" She looked upstairs, in all the rooms there was, the basement, yet she couldn't find him. The only option was to check outside. She went out the back door and saw Mike chugging down a beer bottle next to a trash can. She looked at him with a puzzled look and said, "Uh, Mike?"_

 _He looked at her with a drunken smile on his face. "Em! 'Eeeeeeey! 'Sup?" he replied in a lower voice. She's seen Mike drunk before when they were dating. He was like Matt was revealed to be when drunk, the fun and flirty drunk. "Wanna a beer?" He offered the empty bottle to her. She backed away from him._

 _"No thanks," Emily replied. She sighed. "Michael, the party's over. You can stop drinking now."_

 _He stood up and lost his balance, making him lean against a wall. "Whaaaaaat? It's over now? But I want it to be longer!" He dropped the beer bottle, making it shatter all over the place. Emily screamed a little and shot back. He looked at her. "Whoopsy-daisy." She giggled a little, grabbed his hand, and brought himself inside the house._

 _"Come on, we're getting out of here," she told him before he got out of her grasp and walked to a bottle of vodka. She groaned and walked to him. He poured a shot and drank it. He shook his head._

 _"Whoo! That was nice!" he commented as he poured down another shot and offered it to Emily. "You gotta try this, Em!"_

 _The Asian teenager shook her head at him. "No thanks. Now we need to get out of here."_

 _"Aw, c'mon, please?"_

 _"No, Mike!"_

 _He frowned a little. "We'll go if you drink this. It's good, trust me!" He looked at her with pleading eyes. Emily suddenly felt her heart flutter. Why? Was it his eyes?_

 _She scowled at him and snatched the shot glass from him. "Fine! Then we'll go." She then drank the shot. She felt a sudden change in herself from it. She shook her head. "Whoa...can you pour me another?"_

 _"See? Told ya it was good!" Mike said as he poured another shot of vodka in her glass. She drank it again and shook her head._

 _"Holy shit..." she muttered. She saw Mike and the things in the room moving, even though she was just swaying back and forth. "Stop moving..." She fell towards him, making his catch her._

 _"Oh Em, I'm not moving," Mike said with a smile on his face. He held her chin up for her to look at him and stroked her cheek. "You look beautiful tonight..." He then leaned in and kissed her. She felt so intoxicated to pull away from it. Her mind told her to break away, but she...she didn't feel like it. Her heart began to flutter even more._

 _"Mmmmike," she muttered through the kiss. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "What about...Jess?"_

 _He smiled at her. "What about her?"_

 _"Aren't you two...dating?"_

 _He shrugged. "Yeah, but who cares? She's not here anyway. Neither is Matt." He then kissed her again. Her mind told her to break away from the kiss once again, but now she doesn't feel the need. He broke the kiss once again and added, "Plus, you're more sexy than her anyway."_

 _She smiled wearily. "You are more hot than Matt right now..." They kissed once again._

 _The more they kissed, the more passionate it became. Mike grabbed her butt and she allowed it. They both backed into a wall, making Mike pin Emily. His lips moved to her neck, her head falling back and a sigh escaping her mouth. Her hands explored his body. She started to unbutton his collared shirt. As she was doing that, Mike French-kissed her on the lips and made one of his hands find one of her breasts. He squeezed it gently, making her moan._

 _As Em finished unbuttoning her shirt, they both stopped kissing and blushed at each other. Mike then got her off of the wall and onto a coach. "Mike..." she muttered before he kissed her again._

 _"No worries, I know how to do this," he said with a smile. He took off her high heels and dropped them on the floor. He then took off his unbuttoned shirt and threw it across a room. She blushed at his semi-muscular body. He went on top of her again and pulled down the front of her dress, revealing her breasts. She blushed even more and tried to cover them. He pried the arms away and whispered to her ear, "And it's okay. You can show me everything." He then bit her ear, making her moan. He grabbed her breasts and massaged them, making her moan louder. The sober part of her mind blacked out and their sexual night went on._

 _..._

 _It was morning. Mike had cuddled Emily, both of them naked. All their clothes and underwear were on the floor. A window shined the sunlight on Emily's face, making her stir awake. Her vision was blurry before she blinked a few times. She saw her dress, underwear, and high heels on the floor. She looked shocked._ No... _she thought. She felt Mike's arm around her waist. She slowly turned to see Mike sleeping. She screamed and got out of his grasp. She covered her breasts with one arm and her clitoris with the other._

 _Mike was awoken by her screaming and saw her standing, covering her womanly parts. He exclaimed, "Whoa, shit!" He got off of the couch and grabbed his boxers. She quickly grabbed her underwear and put it on. Since she didn't wear a bra under her dress, she put her dress back on. He pulled his pants back up and put his shirt back on. He looked at her as she got her high heels back on. "What happened last night?" he asked her._

 _Emily held back a sob. Now she thinks she's no better than Jessica. She just had sex with Mike while being in a relationship with Matt. "We...had sex..." she replied in a sad tone._

 _Mike's eyes widened and he facepalmed. "Oh my god..." he muttered. "Fuck! I should've never drank!"_

 _"Me neither..." she added. "I have to go." She then quickly left the frat house, leaving Mike who yelled, "Wait! Emily!" She felt disgusted and ashamed of herself. She should've never drank two shots of vodka from Mike or any drunk in general! Now she's no better than the whore of his girlfriend, Jessica. Not only that, she felt like the sex was unprotected..._

 _The man got out of the frat house and grabbed her hand. "Em, stop." Her heart began to flutter again. WHY?! She turned to him, her eyes welling up._

 _"What?" she asked, sounding like she was going to cry. "I was supposed to get you back to your dorm, but you had to be fucking drunk!"_

 _He squeezed her shoulders tightly. "Em, I'm sorry. You know how I am when I'm drunk. It's not your fault. It's my fault to drink so much in the first fucking place!"_

 _She shook her head. "No, it was my fault for drinking the shots of vodka you offered me." He pulled her in for a hug, making both their hearts beat fast. Emily accepted the hug._

 _"It's okay...it's okay..." he whispered to her. She knew it wasn't okay though. She was a cheating bitch. Yet...her feelings for Mike harbored again. Why? Because of the sex? It can't be. Could it though?_

Thankfully, she took a pregnancy test and it was negative, making her feel a little better bout the incident. Her next memory took place ten hours before she survived the whole night. It was when she told Matt that she was going to talk to Sam, but instead meets Mike to talk to him about the night.

 _Emily was thinking of Mike all the time after the incident at the frat house and wanted to be back with him again. She wanted to know if he felt the same way. Sure, it was unintentional sex they had, but Mike cared for her in the end. She had a side of her regretting this though. She wondered if her feelings were just feelings of friends. But she knew it was romantic feelings. She saw Mike walking off. "Mike!" she called out. He turned back to her. From the look on her face, he turned his face from happy to serious._

 _"Em? What do you need?" he asked. She stopped a few centimeters from him._

 _She bit her lip, trying to think of words to say. "Listen...about what happened after the party..." she said, rubbing her neck._

 _"Oh?" he asked. "Uh...why do you want to talk about that?"_

 _She sighed. "Mike, after what you did to me after what happened, it made me...well..." She paused to take a deep breath. "It made me think of the times we were together, you know."_

 _He nodded. "Yeah, like that time we watched a horror movie." He chuckled a little. "Man, you screamed like a little girl."_

 _The Asian pouted at him and punched his shoulder. "Screw you," she said. "Who wouldn't act like that when someone gets shot in the eye?" She paused. "Anyway, I've been thinking about you since then...a lot. I was just wondering if you felt the same way. I...I still love you, Michael."_

 _He looked away from her and muttered, "Oh no..." That made her worry. Was she the only one that had the feeling? He sighed and turned back to her. "I've actually been thinking about you a lot too, but I don't want to ruin it with Jess."_

 _She grabbed his arms. "Forget about Jess. She's a bitch anyway." She sighed and let go of him. "I feel terrible now...about the night..."_

 _"Hey, hey." He put his hands on her cheeks. "Like I said, it's not your fault, okay?" She grabbed his arms once again. "Maybe we can work this out somehow?" She removed her hands from his arms and he stopped touching her cheeks. "I still love Jess, Em. I don't want to break up with her."_

 _She turned away from him. "Oh my god..." she mumbled before she turned back to him. "Come on, Jess changed you. It's like you're her servant now or something. Please, Mike?"_

 _The dark-haired teen sighed. "I'll think about it, okay?" he replied as he pulled her in for a hug. The same feeling she had when he hugged her a few days ago came back. She hugged him back. They didn't do anything for a little bit, then they pulled away from each other. Emily hoped she didn't regret this, since she had to break the news to Matt when Mike says yes._

 _Now that Matt crossed her mind, she gasped. "Uh, I need to go," she said as she backed away from Mike. "Matt might get concerned about me."_

 _He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, you do that. I'm going to find Jess." They both parted ways. Emily still felt like she was going to regret it. She still thought for a second that it might be different feelings, but she was still telling herself it was romantic. Nothing else._

But, Ashley HAD to find the bite from the Wendigo AND he HAD to assume the bite works like a zombie bite. He HAD to argue with her about it with Ashley by his side. He almost shot her for God's sake-pointed the gun right to her face! She felt angry at him for it. _If he should've done his FUCKING research..._ she thought. But then she felt bad for him dying. Still, she didn't want to be with him after that happened.

Suddenly, someone pounded on the door, making her shoot back. "Em!" shouted Aaron. "You've been in there for an hour. You need help?"

"Uh, no!" she shouted. _An hour?_ she thought. She didn't know if he was exaggerating or telling the truth since it did feel like a long time since she started remembering the things that happened. "I'm fine. I'm going to take a shower."

"Jeez, I had to piss in the backyard because you're in there," he joked. "Now I'll get in trouble."

She looked annoyed at him. "Ha-ha. Now go away." She heard footsteps going away. She sighed. She stripped down her clothes until she was naked since she wanted to take a hot shower. She went to the shower and turned on the water. She tested if the water was hot. When it was, she stepped into the shower and let the hot water rain upon her cold skin. It felt great to her. It felt great to feel warmth since it was a cold as hell night.

As Emily was washing herself, she thought of Matt. She wished she wasn't so bitchy and bossy to him. Sure, they have their moments like when they made out at the party and when they were getting her bag full of her lace panties, but otherwise, she just bosses him around and treated him like a slave. She was surprised he dealt with her though. Any other man, except Mike, would've broken up with her the first week they were dating. She was amazed at how devoted he is to her. Of course, he sided with her during her argument against Jess because she would be pissed at him if he didn't. But it turned out that Matt was right for her.

She met his mother once. She was a nice woman, but was pretty overprotective of Matt. She knew about Emily's bitchiness and bossiness to Matt since he talked about her bossing him around. She warned her to treat Matt right or she'll regret it in the future. Matt did tell her he lost his father in a shooting at his workplace and his mother was broken about it. She felt sorry for them both. Now that she assumes that Matt is dead, what will his mother think of her? Will she assume Emily caused his death? He tried to save her from the fire tower, maybe she did? She started to sniffle.

"I'm so sorry..." Em muttered. She looked up to the ceiling. "Matt, I'm so sorry for being a bossy bitch to you. I wished I treated you better...like...like a good girlfriend." Her eyes were watering. "I'm sorry for manipulating you. The more we hung out, the more I actually had feelings for you. I only dated you to make Mike jealous and want to get back to me, but..." She sniffled again. "...now I realized I wanted to be with you. I can't believe how long you stayed with me, how long you dealt with my shit. You really did love me, didn't you?" A few tears came out of her eyes, only for the hot water to wash them away from her face. "I was going to break up with you to be with Mike since we...we had sex at the party a few nights ago. But he pointed a fucking gun at me, so I never wanted to be with him again. Please forgive me. Wherever you are in heaven..." Her voice cracked when she said that. "I hope you can be happy with your dad there. More happier than you are with me..." She started to cry and sat on the shower floor, wiping her tears even though the shower water was washing them away. "Forgive me..."

She cried and turned the shower off, even though she hadn't washed herself completely. She stepped out of the shower and tried her best to look collected. She grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her body, grabbed her clothes, and exited the bathroom. She walked to her room and closed the door. She grabbed her dead phone from her jacket, dropped her clothes in her laundry bin and walked to her window, looking out in it. It was morning out, so the sun was out and everyone in her neighborhood were acting normal. She smiled a little and closed the curtains. She set the phone on a cabinet near her bed.

Emily changed into a new pair of lace underwear, a plain white blouse, and comfy skinny jeans to hide her underwear. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy and she had a bruise on her head. She would normally do something about it since she likes looking "perfect", but now, she doesn't feel the need to. Suddenly, a flash of Beth's head appeared in the mirror, making her scream and jump back. She didn't see it in the mirror anymore, but she felt like she was going to throw up. She still can't believe she found Beth's head...and the story behind Hannah and Beth's disappearance...

"Onee-san?" shouted Daniel. She quickly glanced at her little brother. "What were you screaming about?"

"Oh, uh..." she began, rubbing her hair. "Nothing. Just that my phone lost power."

"Oh, okay." He left, making her sigh in relief. Daniel's just an 8-year-old, he doesn't need to know the shit she's seen.

Speaking of her phone, she always had a charger that was always plugged in next to her bed. She found it and hooked it onto her phone, giving it power once again. Feeling better about her phone, she felt sad and tired still after the night. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Suddenly, the Wendigo appeared in her dream. She felt terrified again. It screamed at her and lunged for her, making her wake up and shoot up from her bed. She placed her hand on her forehead. That's right...she got chased by the Wendigo in the mines. It may have bit her, but she escaped in one piece anyway. Still, she can't get that thing out of her head, its look, its scream.

Suddenly, her phone burst a pop song ringtone, startling her a little. She looked at what number was calling...it was Matt's home number. _Shit..._ she thought, knowing his mother would be calling. She wanted it to be over with, so she grabbed her phone and pressed "answer". "Hello?" she greeted.

 _"Is that you, Emily?"_ Mrs. Hennerson's voice asked. She knew it. The tone of her voice was sad and depressed.

She nodded. "Yes."

 _"Emily..."_ She heard the woman sniffle. _"Had the police told you about my Matty?"_ Just hearing her all depressed and say Matt's name made Emily feel worse.

"I..." she began before trailing off.

 _"What did you do to him?"_ Matt's mother asked in a demanding tone suddenly. Emily's eyes widened.

"What?"

 _"Did you leave him to die? To have his jaw impaled by a hook?!"_ Em felt breathless when she said that. Hearing how he died made her wish everything that happened would just disappear.

"N-no! His jaw was impaled?!" she asked in shock and pain. She held back a sob.

 _"You don't need to lie to me. I know you're bossy to my Matt and you want your way. You probably put yourself over him to survive, am I right?"_ Emily couldn't deny that she was bossy to Matt and she wanted her way, but it seemed like Mrs. Hennerson got the idea all wrong.

She sighed and explained in an angered tone, "Mrs. Hennerson, we both went to a fire tower and I called for help! Then it fell down and Matt tried to save me, but I fell down! I didn't abandon him! I just fell! I didn't know he was died trying to save me, okay?!" There was silence for a couple of minutes.

 _"Maybe I believe you..."_ Em heard Mrs. Hennerson sob. _"That is my Matt alright, saving people he cares about...you do care about him, right?"_

"Yes," she replied, her voice cracking. "Listen, Mrs. Hennerson...I'm so sorry I treated your son like crap. I'm sorry he died trying to save me." A tear rolled on her cheek. "I wish I treated him better..." She was practically speaking her mind to her boyfriend's mother, but she had to know the truth.

 _"Oh...I see..."_ Another sob was heard. _"Okay. I'm sorry I blamed you for his death."_ Emily didn't answer, but she knew it wasn't her fault. She was bitchy. Mrs. Hennerson hung up on her. She put her phone down and put a pillow on her face to hide her crying face. The bruise she had began to hurt, but she didn't care. She couldn't believe everything that happened that night. She just couldn't. She was the only survivor in all of it. She then cried herself to sleep. She dreamt of a nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

...

Emily felt a hand nudging her on her bandaged shoulder. She forced herself to wake up from the nightmare she had and got the pillow off of her head. She then saw her mother and father in their work uniforms. She was surprised to see them out of work. They normally don't get back until ten or eleven at night. They worked in the fashion industry, her mother being an editor for Emily's favorite magazine and her father being a personal assistant of a CEO of a different magazine company. Her mother's eyes were welled up. She hugged her daughter.

"Oh, Emily..." she cried. Em hugged her back, feeling a little awkward and surprised. "I'm so glad you're okay." Her mother never hugged her or even cried for her. She looked at her father, who looked both relieved and sad. The teenage female had never seen them like this. Her mother broke the hug.

"You look bad, Emily," her father stated. "The police called us. It must have been rough up on that mountain."

Emily scoffed. "Oh yeah. It was definitely rough."

"My poor little blossom..." she heard her mother mutter. She's never heard her call her that. Her "little blossom". This was very surprising to her.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Mr. Yunohara asked. "Because I can see the bruise on your face."

Emily sighed. "I got bit on the shoulder."

Her mother gasped. "By what? An animal?"

She shook her head. "Well, it's not like you guys are going to believe me."

"Was it one of your friends?" her father asked.

"No!" she replied in disgust. She sighed. "Listen, you're still gonna believe me when I tell you guys what bit me." Both parents were silent. Emily took a deep breath and continued, "I got bitten by a...by a Wendigo."

Now both parents were confused. "Wendigo?" asked her mother. "What is that?"

"It's some monster, some THING. It eats people," she explained. "I got chased by it and it f-bit me!"

Mr. Yunohara shook his head. "No, it had to be an animal-" he said.

"No, it's not," she interrupted coldly. "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

He sighed and looked away from her. "There's no such things as monsters, Emily. You know that."

She stared daggers at him. "You haven't been up there last night. You haven't seen what I've seen."

Mr. Yunohara looked mad at him. "You had to be hallucinating-"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Don't you dare talk to me with that tone, young la-" As he stepped toward her in anger, Mrs. Yunohara stopped him and yelled at him in Japanese. She then looked at her daughter.

"Y-you were bitten by a monster?" she asked, her daughter responding with a nod. "What did it look like?"

"It...it was tall...and bony...it had sharp teeth and...and it had very pale skin..." Her father shook his head, making her feel more displeased.

"I'm so sorry about that, sweetie," her mother replied, patting her hair. Mr. Yunohara talked to her in Japanese in a disapproving tone. They both began to argue.

Feeling tired about this, Emily yelled at them to leave in Japanese. Both of them silenced. "Just go..." she ordered in English. "I want to be alone now." After shooting another angry look at her husband, Mrs. Yunohara dragged him out of the room and closed the door, leaving her daughter alone.

Em always had grudge against her father, even though he's the reason why she survived the night. He did teach her how to survive since he hunts with Josh's father. But he always pressured her, always disagreed with her. Her mother, she didn't like because she was a bit bossy, but seeing a new side of her made her like her a bit. She had her knees to her chest and buried her head in them, staying silent and depressed about the whole thing.

Days went by. During those days, parents of her other friends visited Emily home. She felt terrible when confronting Jess's parents, since she and Jess hated each other. Of course, her mother would think she let her be killed, but she told her that she went off with Mike, so she had no clue. She also felt terrible seeing Ashley's parents since she had a grudge against the girl. She told them she had no idea how she died. And seeing Mike's parents and telling them that he died in the fire made her feel dead. Telling the other parents that she had no clue how they died made her feel more terrible than she was.

She was assigned to a psychiatrist after dreaming about the Wendigo too many times and had suicidal thoughts. She started taking medicine assigned to her and suffered some of the side effects of it. She switched between medicines until one had mild side effects. She still went to college and got some decent grades. Students actually liked her more than they did before, but some close to her worry about her.

Emily mourned over Matt the most and visited his mother often. They both got along with each other and she even liked Matt's dog, Cooper. She felt a little more happy when she visits Matt's mother and dog. She also gets support from her brothers and parents. Even though Emily and her dad were on some bad terms, he still supported his daughter because he cared about her. Emily still mourned over Matt and everyone else who died the night the Wendigos attacked though. She'll never forget anything she had experienced that day.

* * *

 **Alternatives:**

 _1\. If Emily saw Matt fall off the cliff, this will happen:_

Suddenly, her phone burst a pop song ringtone, startling her a little. She looked at what number was calling...it was Matt's home number. _Shit..._ she thought, knowing his mother would be calling. She wanted it to be over with, so she grabbed her phone and pressed "answer". "Hello?" she greeted.

 _"Is that you, Emily?"_ Mrs. Hennerson's voice asked. She knew it. The tone of her voice was sad and depressed.

She nodded. "Yes."

 _"Emily..."_ She heard the woman sniffle. _"Had the police told you about my Matty?"_ Just hearing her all depressed and say Matt's name made Emily feel worse, especially when she saw him fall off the cliff.

"He's dead..." she muttered, holding a sob. "He...fell off the cliff."

 _"What?"_

Emily sniffled and continued, "We were just getting to the fire tower on the mountain and...we were cornered by some deer or something. One was acting crazy, so he killed it with an axe he found. The deer cornered him and...he fell. His..." She paused to let out a sob and a few tears. "His head smashed against a rock..."

 _"Oh my lord..."_ replied Mrs. Hennerson, who let out a sob. _"My little Matty...dead because of nature..."_ She cried on the phone, making Emily cry. _"The police said they found his head smashed. I still can't believe he's gone..."_ She paused. _"At least, thanks for being there with him."_

The Asian female nodded, wiping a tear away only to have another replace it. "You're welcome, Mrs. Hennerson." She then hung up on her. Emily put her phone down on a drawer near her bed, put a pillow on her face, and began to cry.

 _2\. If Matt died because the Wendigo smashed his face in, Mrs. Hennerson will tell that to Emily._

 _3\. If Emily wasn't bitten, she will not treat her shoulder. She'll be confused if she either truly loved Matt or Mike. She won't think badly of Mike and when she's in the shower, this will happen:_

"I'm so sorry..." Em muttered. She looked up to the ceiling. "Matt, I'm so sorry for being a bossy bitch to you. I wished I treated you better...like...like a good girlfriend." Her eyes were watering. "I'm sorry for manipulating you. The more we hung out, the more I actually had feelings for you. I only dated you to make Mike jealous and want to get back to me..." She sniffled again. "...I-I'm so sorry about that. I can't believe how long you stayed with me, how long you dealt with my shit. You really did love me, didn't you?" A few tears came out of her eyes, only for the hot water to wash them away from her face. "I was going to break up with you to be with Mike since we...we had sex at the party a few nights ago. I...I still feel like I still love him, but I also love you too. Shit...I don't know...please forgive me. Wherever you are in heaven..." Her voice cracked when she said that. "I hope you can be happy with your dad there. More happier than you are with me..." She started to cry and sat on the shower floor, wiping her tears even though the shower water was washing them away. "Forgive me..."

 _And Mike's mother and father will call her:_

Her phone began to vibrate again. She saw that...it was Michael's home number. As if she didn't feel bad enough. She took a deep breath and answered it. She greeted in a cracked voice, "Hello?"

 _"Emily?"_ asked his mother's voice. It's been a year since she's met Mike's mom. She normally acted like a typical mother and she was very nice. A little like Ms. Hennerson, but a little more strict and had no idea how Emily actually acted. _"It's been a while, hasn't it?"_

"Yeah..." she answered weakly.

 _"Emily, I am guessing you are petrified from...whatever happened at that mountain and I know this is a bad time to ask but..."_ She heard sniffling and silence for what felt like ten minutes. A different, unfamiliar voice then said, _"Are you there?"_

Em felt confused. "Who are you?" she asked.

 _"I'm Mike's dad."_ Her eyes widened. She only remembered him talking about his dad once. He did say he was in the U.S. Army and he missed him. Now he was back...only to have his son dead. She felt her heat break. _"You were dating my son, right?"_

"Yes," she answered.

 _"Alright. I know you're going through a hard time, but since the goddamn police assumed he died in the fire-"_

"He did." Silence came in again.

 _"Really?"_

"It's true. I ran out of the lodge while it was full with...monsters and-"

 _"Monsters?"_

She sighed. "I-it's a long story, but I never saw him come out of the lodge when it burst into flames." She continued crying and wiping her tears. "I'm so sorry." As long silence came in again, she heard Mr. Munroe hang up on her. She put her phone down again and continued crying on the pillow.

 _4\. If Emily didn't find Beth's head, she won't imagine it._

 _5\. If Matt fought with Mike, she'll love Matt a little more than Mike._

* * *

 **Goodness gracious, that was longer than expected. But...I have to ask, how was this chapter? If there's anything wrong with it, let me know and I'll fix it. And if there's anything missing, let me know and I'll add it in.**

 **I never expected this chapter to be SO long. Maybe it's the flashbacks. Sorry. *sweat-drops* Also, I labeled this Sole Survivor-Emily #1 because this is if she and Matt had a good relationship with each other. #2's obviously when they don't. Can't wait to see how THAT goes...**

 **Review to give me some motivation and also follow/favorite if you haven't done so! I'll see you in the next chapter, which will focus on Sam! :D**


	4. Sole Survivor-Samantha

***WARNING: There's some Sam x Josh here. If you're not fond of the pairing, read with caution.***

* * *

After the police were done interviewing Sam Callister, they let her out of the police station. She was looking down at the ground, shivering since she was in ice-cold water, still traumatized by everything that happened that night. But she was brave. She wouldn't let it scar her for life...right? Her friends are all dead now...including Josh...

"Samantha!" called out her father. She quickly looked up and saw her father and little brother outside. She smiled a little. To her, at least she's happy that her father and little brother was in front of her, living and well... The two of them hugged her, startling her. "Oh Samantha, you're alive..."

She chuckled a little. "Yeah...I am..." she muttered.

As they all got out of the embrace, her little brother, Beck, looked up at her bruised face. "Are you okay?" he stated. "You look like you got into a fight."

"I'm fine, Beck." She smiled at him nervously.

"Come on, Samantha. We should get home. You don't look well," Mr. Callister suggested. The whole family went into a red mini-van and the father drove away from the station.

"Sam, what happened on the mountain?" asked Beck. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Beck, it looked like she's been through a lot, it's better not to-"

She sighed and placed her hand on her bruised forehead. "No, it's fine. Just some crap happened. I doubt you two will believe me," she replied.

"Why? What happened, Sam? Was there someone else in the mountain?"

 _The stranger..._ she thought. _But he helped us until he died..._ There were only the Wendigos. She knew her father and little brother don't believe in such creatures that are the Wendigo. She had watched a Supernatural episode on it, but she would've never thought they could be real. Her little brother also watched Supernatural, so the name "Wendigo" shouldn't be news to him.

"There were...monsters on that mountain," she answered.

"Monsters? What do you mean?" Mr. Callister asked, confused.

She looked at Beck. "Beck, you still watch Supernatural?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, nodding.

"Remember the second episode of Season 1?"

He nodded. "Yeah, wasn't it about a Wendigo or something?"

She nodded, smiling nervously again. "Guess what? There were a few of those on the mountain."

His eyes widened. "What?!"

"Excuse me? You're saying something from Supernatural actually existed on that mountain?" her father asked.

"Yes," she answered. "And I don't care if you don't believe me. I saw what those things are and what they could do."

"So, you're saying that there were a few humans that drove to cannibalism and turned into those? And chased you in that mountain?!" Beck asked in shock.

She nodded once again. "Yeah. I think they've gotten everyone else." She felt like choking herself at that phase. Why did she spoke of it so casually?

"A cannibalistic monster..." Mr. Callister muttered. "You know what? I'm going to believe you, Samantha. It couldn't be any friend of yours who gave you a face like that."

"Me too," Beck added. "I'm sorry about everything that might've happened in that mountain."

She smiled at them both. "Thanks. At least you're not the police." She felt a bit better about the fact that there were inhuman monsters on the mountain and that her family at least should know that.

* * *

Later, the family arrived to their suburban home. They exited the car and went inside. Sam took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth inside the home. "It's so good to be here..." she muttered.

"Yeah, after a rough night," Mr. Callister said. "Go up and get some rest."

"I need to take a hot shower first. I'm really, really cold right now."

"I'm going to rewatch that episode of Supernatural," Beck stated. She nodded at him once again as she walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She took off all her clothes and turned the shower on. She tested to see if hot water was present and when it was, she stepped in and sighed in pleasure. It felt great to feel hot water warming her cold body.

As she just stood there taking all the warmness in, she suddenly remembered being in the Washington mansion a year before. She was visiting his house to cheer him up since her friend, Hannah, told her that he was a great brother to her and Beth and they shared a very close bond. She could imagine him breaking down after what happened.

 _It was a bit snowy that night. When Sam arrived, the Washington mansion looked like any other celebrity mansion and it looked like it was all lit up, even though Josh was the only resident. Sam parked her red Toyota near the gate. The blonde-haired teen wore her hair in her usual little ponytail and wore a black two-buttoned jacket with a plain baby-blue long-sleeve shirt under it, a pink scarf, dark blue skinny jeans, and black knee-high boots._

 _She exited out of it and walked in front of the gate. It had a button and speaker holes next to it on a metal surface. She gulped. No one else could visit him, not even Chris, and he and Josh were like brothers. Sam felt the need to visit him since she was friends with Hannah and she could imagine him being very lonely since his parents were rarely there for him. She also had a crush on him, but it was nothing too big. She just thought he was cute, nothing else._

 _Sam pressed and held the button and said, "Hey Josh, it's me, Sam. Can I come in?" She let go of the button and waited for his response. Six minutes of cold and darkness passed. She felt her patience disappearing, so she gripped on a bar of the gate to climb over it. Then she suddenly heard from the speaker, "Sam?" Her eyes widened by his voice. It's been too long since she heard him. She let go of the bar and pressed and held the button again._

 _"Yeah," she answered in a happy voice. "It's been a while, Josh."_

 _"Y-yeah..." The tone of his voice didn't sound happy, making the blonde worry about him more. She hoped he was at least okay._

 _She asked, "Can you let me in? I'm kinda freezing my ass off here."_

 _He chuckled and answered, "Sure." She smiled. At least he chuckled. The gates opened up and Sam walked the path to the mansion. She passed a few frozen gardens and a fountain. As she approached the door, she put her finger on the doorbell, but the door opened, making her startled and shoot back. Josh appeared, wearing a black long-sleeve shirt and baggy jeans. His hair looked messy and his eyes looked like they were in sorrow. Sam's heart dropped when she saw him. It's been too long since she's last seen him, but he was happy and funny. She never saw this side of him before._

 _Josh smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, it was more of a half-assed smile. "Sam," he greeted. "So glad you came to visit me. Did you bring cookies?"_

 _She giggled a little. Everyone including him knew she was a great cook. However, since she was a vegan, she only cooks food without anything from an animal in it. "Sorry," she answered. "So, can I come in or what?" He let her in and closed the door. She took off her jacket and scarf and put them on a clothing rack near the door. She looked all around the place. It looked really pretty and expensive to her. Since he was the son of two big movie directors, it looked like he was living the dream. "Wow..." she muttered in awe._

 _"Eh, this is practically nothing to me," Josh stated, shoving his hands into his pockets._

 _"Of course it is. You live here after all." Sam then turned to him with a solemn face. "Hey Josh, are you doing okay? We haven't heard from you in a month."_

 _He sighed. "No," he answered in the sad tone Sam heard on the speaker. He looked away from her._

 _She frowned and walked towards him. "Is there anything you need to talk about?" she asked as she patted his shoulder._

 _Josh bit his lip. "Just having a hard time. Beth and...and Hannah..." His eyes started to well up. Her eyes were getting watery too. To have two friends disappear because of a stupid prank... "I can't believe they're gone..." His voice almost came out as a sob and he broke into tears. Her heart dropped just hearing that and how he was crying. "Mom and dad are upset and...it feels so empty here...they never even came to see me since..." Feeling bad for him, Sam pulled him in for a hug, cutting him off and surprising him. Her hug was tight yet comforting. She patted his back._

 _"It's okay, it's okay," she whispered/lied. She also felt terrible since the sisters disappeared without a trace. Both of them were her best friends forever, especially Hannah. She couldn't remember a day in her life without her in it. Now that she and Beth gone...she just couldn't feel happy-at all. She tried, her family tried-but nothing ever worked. She missed them a lot, probably just as much as Josh did. "I miss them too. I haven't been all that happy ever since they were gone."_

 _Josh slowly hugged back, crying on her shoulder. She let him do it while her heartbeat went faster than before. She did have a crush on him, but she had never seen him like this at all and there was a side of her that wanted to comfort him._

 _"I wish they weren't gone..." He sobbed on her shoulder. The blonde teen decided to run her fingers through his hair and continue to pat his back._

 _"Me too..." she replied, trying her best not to cry. Without a second thought, she kissed his cheek. Surprised, Josh unhugged her and looked at her with a surprised look in his face. Sam actually couldn't believe she actually did that. Why did she do that? Because of her now growing crush on him? Her face turned red and warm and she swallowed as she kept gazing into his eyes._

 _After what felt like an hour of staring into each other's eyes, Josh leaned down to Sam's height and put her hand on her cheek, increasing the amount of red on her face and making her heart beat faster than before. "J-Josh?" she stuttered._

 _"Sam..." he muttered before pressing his lips against hers. She felt a few emotions during that moment: surprised, shocked...attracted. She wanted to pull away from the kiss, but she couldn't bring herself to. She felt a sensation on her lips when they were kissing and...she liked feeling it. She didn't want to get rid of it. She closed her eyes and kissed him back._

 _The kissing was warm and sweet. However, she could taste alcohol on his lips, implying that he must have drank, but she still hadn't broke the kiss. But just when the kissing became passionate, a flash of Hannah and Beth's faces flashed in her head. Her eyes shot open and she pulled away from Josh. He looked puzzled._

 _"I...I don't know about this, Josh," she stated, taking a step away from him._

 _"Wh-what?" he questioned in a puzzled tone. "I-I don't follow."_

 _She sighed. She didn't want him to be sad, but for them to be in a romantic relationship? Just because Hannah and Beth disappeared? It sounded weird to her. She looked into Josh's sad eyes, which made her heart drop. "L-let's just take it slow, okay?" she suggested. "I just don't want you to be sad anymore."_

 _The tall teen bit his lip again, but then nodded. "Okay," he replied simply. "Just...don't leave right now. Please. I feel so alone here...and so pained. I want you to stay."_

 _Sam had to go home since her father wasn't at work at the time and her little brother. But maybe she would call him to tell him she's staying over at Josh's for the night. Yeah, it sounded like a plan to her. Partially, but it could work. She nodded at him. "I won't leave, I promise." He smiled and hugged her. She accepted the hug, still feeling her blush and heart beating fast. She hoped she could get Josh to be happy._

Over the months, Josh had been visiting Sam when no one was at home ever since. They mostly talked, but sometimes he would stay over and had her father's permission to do so. They mostly had a good friendship. He said she was the only one who understood him; they both missed Hannah and Beth so much. Not only that, but she also lost two loved ones she was close to, her cousins. She knew what he was going through since she went through that herself. Sam smiled at that flashback as she sat on the floor of the hot shower.

But, there was last month. Josh wanted her to be more than just a friend. It was her who visited him because of he texted her to come to his parent's mansion. She went there and saw him acting a little weird. She wondered why because he told her he was taking his medications. It was because of one thing; one thing she should've expected:

 _"I love you, Sam." His hands were holding hers gently. He leaned down to kiss them both. "I want to be your boyfriend. I'll treat you nicely and well. Please?"_

 _The blonde blushed and bit her lip. She just freaking knew he would say that. She also had romantic feelings for him. But there was still that thought: Why would they be in a relationship just when Beth and Hannah freaking disappeared? Maybe if they hung out before that, she would actually pursue a relationship with him. But now, it was weird. How would Hannah and Beth react to their close friend making out with their brother? She felt bad about this. At the same time, she doesn't want to hurt his feelings. But if she tells him that she loved him back, that sinking feeling she had will stay with her._

 _She took a deep breath and replied, "Josh, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way."_

 _His eyes widened in shocked. "Wh-what?" he stuttered._

 _She shook her head and looked away from him. "I still see you as a friend," she lied. "I'm sorry, Josh. But we can't be together." She then looked at him. She felt guilt hang on her shoulder. She had a bad feeling that Josh was-_

 _Josh let go of her hands, stood up, and turned his back on her. She heard sniffling, making the bad feeling she had grow bigger. "No...why?" he muttered in a saddened tone. He turned to her with eyes filled with sorrow. "B-but, in February..."_

 _Right, that night-the night they made out. Sam looked away from him, feeling very uncomfortable about this situation. "I...never grew feelings for you that night," she lied once again. "I'm sorry." She hated that she constantly told him she was sorry. But she truly was._

 _He turned his back on her once again. Sobbing was heard, making Sam feel worse. "You never loved me...I can't believe I confessed to you..." She stood up and patted his shoulder._

 _"Hey, hey, we could still be friends," she suggested._

 _"No. I wanted us to be a thing, Sam," he replied, which sounded more like sobbing. "Why can't you love me?" The blonde could feel her eyes welling up into tears. She tried to hold them back, being the strong girl she was. "WHY?!" He yelled that so loudly, she shot back. Suddenly, in a cold tone, he said, "Leave."_

 _"What?" she asked._

 _"Leave, Sam."_

Oh my god, _she thought. He really wanted her to leave because she told him she didn't love him?_

 _"Wh-why?"_

 _"I...need to have some time alone." That's something he'd last say to her. He never wanted to be alone, why now?_

 _"Josh-"_

 _He turned to her quickly and yelled, "Just go! Leave me alone!" Sam felt like she was losing blood. Her lip was quivering and she tried to stop it._

 _She backed away from him slowly. "O-okay," she said, her voice cracking. "If that's what you want...I'll leave." She then dashed to the door, grabbed her jacket, put it on, and exited the mansion without a second thought with Josh yelling, "Wait!" But she had no time to look back at him anymore._

 _When she was heading to her car, she let all her tears flow, only to wipe them away. Never have she ever felt so terrible. There was her cousins' deaths, but this-not only feeling guilty for lying to him, but feeling heartbroken after his reaction? She wished she never did that, ever._

Sam actually thought Josh had gotten over it since he invited her to the annual Blackwood Pines Getaway and seemed to talk to her like normal until he revealed the prank. She was pissed at him for it, but could she really blame him? She did learn from him that he's been mentally unstable since the fifth grade, which she knew was terrible because she was there when...that happened.

Sam looked kept her head down, letting the hot water hit her blonde hair. Her skin was turning red due to the hot water. But it was her least concern right now. She remembered Mike saying that Josh was dead in the mines. She held back tears just thinking about that. When she first heard it, she practically shrugged it off because it was a rough night. Now, even though she was mad at him, he didn't deserve death...

Speaking of Mike, she felt terrible for moving when the most powerful Wendigo was in the room. However, since he looked like hell and she saw the look on his face that he didn't want to be in the hell any longer, she had to burn the lodge down, for him, for her sake of surviving. He wasn't her favorite person, but in that night, her thoughts about him changed from negative to positive. It really sucked that he had to die, just when he got her respect. She won't forget him.

...

After she turned off the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body, suddenly remembering the Psycho (or Josh) chasing her in the lodge while she was in just a towel. She shivered at the thought. She really thought she was fucking toast, but she was lucky enough to escape his grasp and discover that he as Josh all along. She took a deep breath.

"Just...forget about it, Sam," she whispered to herself. "You've been through worse." She then exited the bathroom and walked back downstairs and to her bedroom. She opened the door to it, closed it behind her, and locked it. She turned on the lights and let the towel drop to the floor. She opened her drawers and picked out baby-blue pajamas and some underwear. She put them on. She felt so much better in soft, warm clothes. Without a second thought, she leapt onto her bed, squirmed her body under the blanket, closed her eyes, and tried to dream.

However, her dreams were nightmares. The Wendigo always appeared in them, that ugly monster of a cannibal. She could still hear its scream, still see its scary and ugly face, still smell its nasty breath. She tried to survive in them, but always, the Wendigo caught her, causing her to wake up and fall back to sleep.

When the Wendigo caught her again, she woke up by Beck moving her shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she looked up at him. "What is it, Beck?" she asked wearily.

"I watched the episode. That Wendigo thing was killed by a flare gun," he stated. "Does it get killed by fire?"

She smiled solemnly at him and sat up on her bed. "Yeah, I read a book about it," she answered. "It does get killed by fire. I haven't seen one Wendigo in the lodge get out." But, when she was out of the lodge, she had seen an orange...spirit(?) come out of there. What was that?

"Dang." He paused. "The Wendigo in Supernatural looked super ugly though."

She chuckled. "Yeah, the Wendigos I've seen are pretty ugly."

"Are you going to be okay, Sam?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine, Beck. Don't worry about me."

"I mean, you look bad-"

"I'm fine!" she replied in a louder voice. Beck shot back and Sam realized what she's done. She instantly said, "Sorry for raising my voice, Beck. I just need some time alone."

He nodded slowly as he began to walk away from her. "O-okay," he replied. "Can we play soccer sometime? Just to...have fun?"

She smiled at him again. "I'd like that." He nodded as he exited the room. She laid back on her bed, thinking about the night. There was Josh, who died by the Wendigo's hands, making Sam's heart drop. Then there was Mike, who wanted to die so he can escape the hell. Ashley hadn't been in the lodge, neither was Chris. She heard Emily screaming from outside, so she must have died. And God knows what happened to Matt and Jess. She was the only survivor. No one else lived...

She wanted to be alive, yes, but she'll have the memories of the Wendigo incident in her head for God knows how long. Is it okay for her to live? At least everyone else was dead, so that they won't face remembering the night...

She chuckled at that thought. "Lucky bastards..." she muttered. She began to chuckle even more. Then she stopped. She shook her head. "Why did I do that?" she whispered to herself. Death wasn't good thing-it was never a good thing, not even suicide for God's sake. She laid back down in bed and stared up at the ceiling for a very long time.

As days went by, parents of Sam's friends visited her house to ask her about her friends, which brought pain to the blonde. Telling them that they did die or she had no idea if they're dead just made her feel worse. And of-fucking-course, the news stopped at her home to ask her stupid questions when she just wanted to be alone. Her father and brother always get them away. She did lose her anger once in public when she was jogging around her neighborhood, making her infamous in the internet and making her feel more suicidal.

After being caught laughing and trying to stab herself at the heart with a knife by Mr. Callister, Sam got assigned to a psychiatrist, Dr. Allan Hill, who was Josh's psychiatrist. She took antidepressants and dealt with the side effects because she didn't want to feel any more pain. She now knew what it was like being Josh, even before Beth and Hannah disappeared and died. The last pain she felt was when she heard that Mr. and Mrs. Washington committed suicide. She tried her best not to think about anyone in the Washington family.

She attended college until she was sick of being made fun of for her angry outburst in the news. She then took private education. She always had the incident in her mind, the Wendigo included. But she always tries to shrug it off, no matter how much it haunted her.

* * *

 **Alternatives:**

 _1\. If Sam chose to run to the switch while everyone else was alive and still in the lodge, she'll feel guilty for killing them, but will also feel glad for putting them out of their misery. But will ask herself if all of them wanted to be put out of their misery. She will admit to killing them just because they wanted to be put out of their misery to the news and their parents and will go to rehab for intentionally killing them._

 _2\. If Mike shot Emily, she'll think a little low of him and feel sorry for Emily._

* * *

 **...I'm so sorry for putting Sam in this position. But what do you think? It's not too melodramatic, right? After seeing Sam smile during the police interviews, I had a feeling she might go as crazy as Josh, so I made her that way here. I also didn't add her mother here. This is on purpose. I'll tell you that Sam's mother was a crappy mother and got out of the Callister's lives. Yeah. Just saying.**

 **I also think that Josh pranked Sam because of one out of a few things: He loves her and she denies his offer to be his girlfriend, making him less fond of her. It could be something else, but I felt like this might fit in with this.**

 **Review please! Chris is next, so stay tuned for him! Merry Christmas...Eve!**


End file.
